Just Close Your Eyes and Belive
by Pandahawaiian123
Summary: I don't know why I had to move to Burgess, Canada with my dad and his stupid wife, with her stupid snobby daughter. At least I can make things fly when I'm bored. Yup, you read right. I have Telekinisis and Telepathy, and these so called 'Guardians' need my help! I'm only 10 years old though! SAME STORY IS UP ON QUOTEV! JUST SEARCH THE SAME NAME!


Dagger's POV

(Pic of Dagger is on my profile)

_Last box_ I thought. I heaved the heavy box into the back of the moving truck, almost tripping down the stairs in the process. I brushed my hands against each other and went back into the house. I went back into my room, where I have spent my whole life in. My name is Dagger Adeline. Yes, Dagger. Why? Cause when my Mom was giving birth to me, she said it hurt as if a dagger was repeatedly poking her very hard, but also because of my sharp attitude and reflexes. So, why are we moving? Cause my stupid step mother, Christy, decided that we should live in her old town. I didn't want to move to the new town cause I was here in the small town called AppleJean for my whole entire life! But of course, Dad always does what step mother wants. Where's my mom? She's dead. End of story. Anyways, we have to move to the stupid town called Burgess, in CANADA! It's bound to be cold there! So here I am, sitting in my room, thinking about Burgess, and how it's gonna be, when my stupid step sister, Angelica, comes storming in.

"Where's my lip gloss runt?" She yells angrily. I roll my eyes and ignore. I start to walk around in a circle. Once I pass her, she grabs my shoulders.

"I said, WHERE IS MY LIP GLOSS!" She hollers. I push her back away from me and brush off her slutty germs off from my shoulders.

"How to frag should I know?" I say to her calmly. "Go ask your stupid friends for a bottle".

"UGH! You are impossible! You are so gonna die today!" She says angrily. I roll my eyes again, getting into a fighting position.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight. But, remember, last time you were in hospital" I says menacingly. She looks taken back by what I said, but then pushes me and storms out of the room. I stumble back a bit and use my telekinesis to make her trip.

"OW!" I hear her say a few feet down the hallway. I smirk._It's what you deserve_ I thought.  
I begin to walk around my room, seeing if I missed anything.

"C'mon kids! Get to the car! We have a long drive!" hollers my Dad from outside. I smile at my Dad from inside my room. He was always so excited about everything. It's what my mom had always loved about him. I begin to slowly walk down the stairs, taking my time to say good bye to this place.

"Bye home that I have lived in for such a long time." I say to the home that held every memory. I begin to slowly walk towards the car, and across the street I see my group of guy and girl friends. I wave at them and blow them kisses. I get into the very back seat of the minivan. Once everyone was inside, we began to drive.

"You guys will _love _Burgess! It's winters favorite place. There was this one time when I was just a tiny little child there when..." but I pull out my IPod to block out my stupid step mothers voice. I chose my 'Caked Up' remixes and close my eyes, my leg shaking rapidly to the beat.

I wake up, not even knowing how I fell asleep, and wipe my window. It's dark outside, so I crawl towards my window and whip the fog off of it. There's snow everywhere and we pass by a sign that say '_Welcome To Burgess!' _ I mentally scoff at how polite it says. I sit back down and put my headphones back on. I bob my head to the music as we enter a small town with small shops and whatnot. We enter a neighbourhood with attached houses. _Great. I have to actually interact with people _ I mentally say. We stop at a house on the left. It actually looked pretty cute. I shook Angelica awake, but she simply ignored it. _Fine, freeze in the care_ I mentally said. I opened the minivan door and stepped outside. I was instantly met with a _very _ cold breeze.

I went back into the car to put on my trench coat. The moving truck people helped us move our stuff inside, and even I helped. Angelica just slept in the car, so I decided to wake her up with some snow. I slowly crept into the car, a snowball in my hand, and smacked it onto her face and ran out the car and into the house. I was giggling uncontrollably. I ran up into the medium sized room. It was pretty decent.

"DAD!" I hollered from my room. I heard a faint reply of "Yeah?"

"I want this room that I'm calling you from!" I yelled. I waited for a response.

"Sure!" He replied. I grinned triumphantly. I did a little dance and went outside to get my things. I got one of the moving guys to bring up my bed border and helped him again by bringing in my matress and dresser. After that was done, I brang in my boxes of things, got a screwdriver and went work.

**3 hours later...**

I was fianlly done! I stepped back to look at my work. It looked like an adult did it! But really, It was a kid. The room looked like it was fit for an adult, but I didn't care. I didn't really like toys, so I didn't bring them into the room. I will have to remind my Dad to sell the toys. I flopped onto my _new _bed. I let the soft matress take me in and a very nice and peaceful sleep overtook me.

* * *

**HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE IS ON MY PROFILE! LUV U ALL BYE!**

***BROFIST***


End file.
